Death In Love
by Cattaon Candy
Summary: Kris mencintai Tao. Cinta mati. Kris akan melakukan apapun agar Tao 'ikut' bersamanya sekalipun itu akan menyakiti Tao sendiri. "Sekalipun aku mati, aku akan membawa Tao 'ikut' bersamaku!" －Kris. YAOI! KrisTao vs HunTao. #KrisTaoDayEventINA


**Title : Death in Love**

 **Author : WHO Yizi OsHztWyf**

 **Beta Reader : Dewips68**

 **Cast : Wu Yi Fan, Huang Zi Tao, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan.**

 **Other : Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, Kim Joon Myeon, Byun Baekhyun.**

 **Genre : Supranatural, Horror, little bit Terror/?.**

 **Rated : T**

 **Disclaimer : Semua pemeran milik Tuhan YME dan orang tua masing2. Cerita asli milik author seorang/?**

 **Warning : OOC, Yaoi, BoyxBoy, Boyslove, gak ada serem2nya sama sekali/?, Typos, Terror Inside!**

 **Aku tidak bisa memilikimu.. Maka orang lain juga tidak ada yang boleh mendapatkanmu!**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!  
NGERTI KAN? GAK SUKA JANGAN DIBACA!**

 **DON'T PLAGIAT ATAU MENGCOPY TANPA SEIZIN SAYA!**

 **Happy Reading** **….**

Pemuda manis berkantung mata itu semakin meringkuk diatas kasur king sizenya. Tubuhnya terlihat bergetar hebat. Isak tangisnya seakan mengiringi rintikan hujan diluar.

Takut. Dia amat sangat ketakutan saat ini.

Bayangan kejadian 2 hari yang lalu masih terekam jelas dikepalanya.

."ao, Tao!"

pemuda manis yang tengah meringkuk itu tersentak kaget saat seseorang mengelus puncak kepalanya. "S-sehun-ah?"

Pemuda bersurai silver itu mengusap lelehan air mata yang mengalir dipipi pria berwajah cantik itu. "Kau masih mengingat kejadian itu, Tao?" Tanyanya. Yang langsung diangguki oleh si pria manis.

"Hiks, a-aku merasa sangat bersalah Sehun-ah. Karena aku Dia-"

"Sssstt," Sehun menempelkan jari telunjuknya dibelahan bibir mungil itu. "Itu semua bukan salahmu Tao.. Mungkin itu sudah takdirnya."

Tao hanya terdiam. Sesekali terdengar suara sesenggukan karena ia terlalu lama menangis.

Sehun menarik Tao dalam dekapannya. Memeluk tubuh ramping itu dengan erat.

Entah hanya perasaannya saja atau apa.

Sehun merasa ada yang mengawasi mereka saat ini.

Tapi siapa?

_'Hanya tinggal menunggu hitungan jam, dan kau akan ikut bersamaku'

.

.

.

.

Pemuda berambut silver itu sudah hampir menyelam alam mimpi jika bel apartementnya tidak berbunyi dengan brutal.

"Shit!" Umpatan kesal meluncur dari belah bibirnya.

Dengan gerakan sepelan mungkin, ia menuruni ranjang King Size yang disisi lain terdapat seorang pemuda manis tengah terlelap. Tidak ingin jika sang pujaan hati terbangun.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya sedikit terburu-buru menuju pintu utama.

Untung lah apartement miliknya hanya sebuah bangunan kecil tanpa ruang bertingkat-tingkat. Yang bisa dibilang sangat sederhana.

Sehingga ia tidak perlu repot-repot naik-turun tangga jika ada keperluan mendadak seperti ini. Anggaplah seperti itu.

Sehun membuka kunci, lalu memutar kenop pintu dengan perlahan.

Alisnya terangkat sebelah saat mata tajamnya menangkap sosok sepupunya tengah berdiri dihadapannya dengan sebuah ransel Coklat dipunggungnya.

Ada apa?

Apa hyung sepupunya ini mau menginap?

"Luhan Hyung?" Gumamnya pelan nyaris berbisik. "Ada apa bertamu tengah malam begini? Kau mau menginap?" Tanyanya langsung.

Yang ditanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban. "Bukan. Ada yang harus aku bicarakan denganmu Hunnie."

"Boleh aku masuk? Udara diluar sangat dingin." Sambungnya yang diangguki oleh pemilik apartement.

Benar. Udara diluar terasa sangat dingin. Bahkan hanya dengan melihat tubuh mungilnya yang sedikit bergetar saja orang akan tahu bahwa pemuda cantik itu tengah kedinginan.

.

.

.

.

Sehun meletakkan segelas Teh panas di hadapan Luhan.

Saat ini mereka berada di ruang tamu. Dengan Luhan yang sibuk berkutat dengan sebuah Laptop miliknya.

"Gomawo Hunnie." Ucapnya disela kegiatannya.

Sehun berdehem pelan sebagai respon. Matanya sibuk memperhatikan Luhan yang kelihatan tengah mencari sesuatu, entah apa itu pada Laptopnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Hyung?" Tanya pemuda itu akhirnya karena lama-kelamaan ia penasaran apa yang tengah dilakukan sang sepupu.

Yang ditanya tak menjawab. Matanya bergulir dengan cepat memperhatikan satu persatu artikel di layar benda canggih tersebut.

Dengan cepat, Luhan memutar Laptopnya agar mengarah pada Sehun. "Baca ini baik-baik Sehunnie."

Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. Bingung. Itulah yang bisa Luhan tangkap dari raut wajah sepupu tampannya itu.

 **MAKAM PUTRA TUNGGAL PRESDIR 'LIE WILLIAM HENG' MENGHILANG!**

Mata Sehun membulat. Dialihkannya tatapannya dari Layar itu pada Luhan.

"Lie William Heng? Pemilik Lie Corporation itu?" Gumamnya ragu.

Luhan mengangguk pasti. "Ya, pemilik dari semua perusahaan bidang elektronik di China, dan membuka cabang di Canada."

Luhan berpindah duduk disamping sepupunya itu. Jemarinya bergerak membuka sebuah artikel lain dengan pembahasan sama. Namun lebih mendetail.

"Pahami ini Sehun, Presdir Lie William Heng adalah ayah kandung penerus Lie Corporation, Li Jia Heng." Luhan memperhatikan tatapan mata Sehun yang mulai tidak fokus. Dan kembali menjelaskan. "Li Jia Heng terkenal di canada dengan nama Kevin Lie,"

Luhan berhenti menjelaskan. Tiba-tiba raut wajahnya berubah drastis. Terlihat tegang dan serius secara bersamaan.

"Kau ingat? Kevin Lie adalah nama dari Wu Yi Fan sebelum pindah ke China?" Ucap Luhan yang lebih cenderung seperti pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan.

Sehun terdiam. Tangannya mulai terasa dingin dengan tubuh yang sedikit gemetar.

Sehun takut akan sesuatu_

"Li Jia Heng tak lain adalah Wu Yi Fan! Dan Wu Yi Fan adalah Li Jia Heng, putra tunggal dari Presdir Lie William Heng!" Teriak Luhan frustasi.

DEG!

Ini lah yang Sehun takutkan. Dugaannya ternyata benar.

"K-Kris?"

Luhan mengangguk cepat. Dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir tanpa diminta. "Benar Hunnie. Kris, D-dia adalah Li Jia Heng,"

.

.

.

.

Sejak insiden kemarin malam, tepat saat Sehun mengetahui fakta bahwa Kris yang dikenalnya adalah Li Jia Heng. Dia bertekad untuk membawa Tao pergi dari apartement ini.

Bukan tanpa alasan ia ingin membawa Tao pergi.

Sosok Li Jia Heng, putra penerus darah daging Lie William Heng, yang diketahuinya meninggal beberapa hari yang lalu, menginginkan kekasihnya.

Dan Sehun, mengetahui jelas perihal itu.

Kim Joon Myeon atau biasa dipanggil Suho, menatap Sehun dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Kau yakin akan membawa Tao pergi dari sini, Sehun?"

Pemuda tampan dengan surai silver itu mengangguk mantap. Merasa jika keputusannya benar. "Aku sudah memikirkannya baik-baik Hyung, dan aku yakin dengan keputusanku." Jawabnya tegas.

Pria yang duduk disamping Suho mulai ikut andil dalam pembicaraan serius mereka bertiga －Sehun, Suho, dan Luhan. "Kau akan membawa Tao kemana? Kondisi Tao masih tidak memungkinkan bukan?"

Pria lainnya mengangguk. Membenarkan perkataan Pria yang sebelumnya berbicara. "Benar apa kata Baekhyun, kau akan membawa Tao kemana? Kondisinya masih terlalu buruk. Jika terjadi sesuatu padanya bagaimana?"

Sehun menatap tajam pemuda tinggi tersebut. Sungguh, ia merasa tersindir dengan ucapannya barusan. "Jangan kau kira aku tidak bisa menjaga kekasihku, Park Chanyeol! Aku tidak selemah itu," Desisnya geram.

Luhan menghela nafas pelan. Mengumpat dalam hati karena kecerobohan Chanyeol

Dalam berbicara.

Sehun dalam kondisi mood yang buruk dan pikiran kacau. Dan pemuda kelewat tinggi itu seenaknya berbicara macam-macam.

Walau sebenarnya Luhan tahu apa maksud dari perkataan Chanyeol, yang disalah artikan oleh sepupu tampannya itu.

"Sudahlah Chan, lebih baik kau diam daripada Sehun menendangmu dari sini. Moodnya sedang tidak baik, kau tahu?" Katanya bijak.

Yang langsung di angguki oleh yang bersangkutan.

Baekhyun mengusap punggung Chanyeol lalu berbisik pelan, membuat pemuda tinggi itu tersenyum lembut padanya, dan mengucapkan 'terimakasih' tanpa suara.

Baekhyun kembali memperhatikan Sehun yang masih sibuk membenahi beberapa lembar pakaian milik Tao serta miliknya sendiri.

"Kau yakin dengan ini Sehun? Bagaimana kalau 'dia' murka karena kau membawa Tao pergi -Ah maksudku, bagaimana kalau Tao tidak menyetujui rencanamu untuk pindah?" Celetuk Baekhyun asal-asalan.

Dan Baekhyun mengutuk mulutnya sendiri yang selalu berbicara tanpa perintah otaknya terlebih dahulu.

Lihatlah raut wajah pemuda tampan itu saat memperhatikan gerak-geriknya yang salah tingkah.

Baekhyun yakin, sedetik atau semenit kemudian pertanyaan akan dilayangkan pemuda itu padanya. Pertanyaan_

"Dia murka? Siapa yang kau maksud Baekhyun? Kris? Kau mengetahui sesuatu tentang ini?"

_Yang sangat sulit bagi Baekhyun sendiri. Bingung harus menjawab apa.

Bibirnya mengatup rapat. Dan ia berharap Sehun tidak lagi menanyakan hal yang sama padanya.

Tapi sayang. Harapan Baekhyun hangus begitu saja saat sebuah pertanyaan mengejutkan membuatnya nyaris jantungan.

"Kau mengetahui sesuatu Baek, dan kau menyembunyikannya dari ku?" Selidik Sehun sembari memperhatikan wajahnya dengan tatapan dingin. "Kau lebih menyukai Tao bersama Kris, bukan bersamaku. Dan aku tahu akan hal itu. Tapi itu bukan alasan yang tepat untuk kau membenciku!?"

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat.

Bukan! Bukan seperti itu maksud perkataannya tadi.

"Kau menginginkan Tao bersama orang yang telah meninggal Baek?! Begitu!"

"Berhenti!" Teriak Luhan frustasi. "Jangan bertingkah kekanakan Oh Sehun! Aku tahu kau diberatkan dengan masalah ini, tapi tidak seharusnya kau menuduh Baekhyun seperti itu!" Bentak Luhan marah.

Sehun terdiam. Kegiatan membenahi pakaiannya pun terhenti mendengar luapan emosi sepupunya.

Ia duduk dipinggir King Size miliknya dengan pandangan kosong.

Dan Luhan, merasa sangat bersalah telah membentak adik sepupunya yang sangat ia sayangi.

Harusnya Luhan tahu, Sehun hanya butuh dukungan saat ini. Bukannya sebuah penolakan yang malah membuat beban pikirannya semakin banyak.

Luhan merengkuh tubuh Sehun yang bergetar kecil. Dapat dirasakannya tangan pemuda bersurai silver itu melingkari pinggangnya dengan erat.

Sehun menangis dalam diam.

Bukan menangis karena hyung kesayangannya membentaknya. Tetapi karena satu hal yang masih setia mengganggu pikirannya.

Pikirannya kacau. Dan Sehun benar-benar tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa.

"Aku takut hyung, sangat takut jika－"

"Sssstt, tidak ada yang perlu kau takutkan Hunnie. Tao tidak akan kemana-mana. Tao akan selalu bersamamu, sampai kapanpun itu." Potong Luhan seakan tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Sehun.

Suho yang sedari tadi sibuk berkutat dengan I-phonenya, kembali membuka suara.

"Paman Jung bilang, apartemen baru kalian sudah selesai di benahi. Hanya tinggal menunggu kalian menempati apartement itu."

"Apartement? Memangnya siapa yang akan pindah hyung?" Sahut suara lain dari arah pintu kamar.

Sontak semua menoleh keasal suara. Dan menangkap sosok Zi Tao dengan balutan piyama bermotif panda dengan rambut acak-acakan. Habis bangun tidur mungkin. Pikir mereka kompak.

Bisa dibilang, kondisi Tao sangat berantakan saat ini. Matanya bengkak, lingkaran hitam dibawah matanya pun semakin jelas terlihat. Jangan lupakan jejak air mata yang telah mengering dimasing-masing pipi tembamnya.

Sejujurnya, pipi itu tidak lagi terlihat tembam seperti seminggu yang lalu. Malah cenderung sedikit tirus.

"Tao," Lirih Baekhyun sedih.

Tatapan mata kosong itu sungguh memprihatinkan. Dan Baekhyun, sungguh ingin merengkuh tubuh tinggi semampai yang terlihat lemah itu dengan pelukan hangat.

Baekhyun mengusap kasar air matanya yang mulai menetes.

Ia berjalan perlahan menuju sosok itu. Dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat. "Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya Tao? Kenapa bisa seperti ini?" Lirihnya disela-sela tangisnya.

Tao yang dulu dikenalnya memiliki wajah cantik bersinar dan kepribadian ceria. Tapi yang ada didekapannya saat ini, Tao yang pucat dan cenderung kurus, serta pendiam. Meski wajah cantiknya masih melekat pada dirinya.

Tapi tetap saja, siapapun yang melihat keadaan Tao sekarang, pasti akan ikut merasa sedih selayaknya Baekhyun.

Terlebih Tao itu sudah dianggap adik olehnya.

Tao balas memeluk pemuda yang lebih mungil darinya tersebut. Tao suka dipeluk oleh orang-orang tersayangnya, rasanya hangat dan hatinya otomatis akan sedikit lebih tenang. Dan Tao menyukai rasa itu.

Rasa yang sebentar lagi tidak akan pernah dirasakannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja Baek-Gege, tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku." Balasnya sengau. Suaranya serak khas orang habis menangis.

"Zi~," Panggil Chanyeol pelan.

Baekhyun melepas pelukannya pada Tao saat mendengar suara kekasihnya. Ia memberi ruang pada Chanyeol yang sepertinya ingin memeluk Tao.

Chanyeol sangat dekat dengan Tao, dan Baekhyun tahu akan hal itu. Justru karena Chanyeol lah ia bisa kenal dengan anak semanis dan selucu Tao.

Chanyeol merentangkan kedua tangannya, bersiap memeluk pemuda kesayangannya. Tetapi, pemuda itu lebih dulu menubruk dirinya dengan dekapan teramat erat. Isakan pelan terdengar begitu jelas ditelinga Chanyeol.

"Chan-Gege~"

Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan Chanyeol bisa merasakan itu. Dipeluknya erat tubuh kesayangannya, dengan tangan kanan yang mengusap-usap punggungnya yang bergetar.

"Menangislah sepuasmu Tao," Bisiknya pelan tepat ditelinga Tao. Seakan tak ingin beberapa pria lain disekitar mereka mendengar ucapannya.

Tao semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya diceruk leher pria tampan yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Menangis dalam diam. Meski tak bisa dipungkiri, jika suara isakannya sesekali terdengar. Dan itu sangat memilukan bagi yang mendengarnya.

Sehun menatap sang terkasih yang tengah memeluk sahabatnya. Sorot matanya memperlihatkan akan luka yang teramat dalam.

Bukan. Sehun tidak cemburu jika sang kekasih memeluk sahabatnya, tetapi cara pemuda panda itu memeluk sahabatnya, seakan pelukan itu tidak akan pernah didapatnya lagi dari si pemuda Park.

Dan bayangan 'buruk' kembali memenuhi pikirannya karena pemandangan itu.

Sehun menurunkan koper terakhir yang berada diatas ranjangnya. "Kita akan pindah Tao-ie. Aku sudah membenahi semua perlengkapanmu," Jawab Sehun teringat akan pertanyaan pemuda panda tadi.

Tao tersentak kaget. Refleks ia melepas pelukannya pada Chanyeol, lalu menatap Sehun dengan pandangan sendu. "Kita akan kemana Sehun-ah? Kenapa kita harus pindah?" Tanyanya.

Sehun diam tak menjawab.

Luhan yang tidak tega melihat kebingungan diwajah Tao, segera menjawab.

Jawaban yang bahkan membuat semua orang diruangan itu terkejut bukan main.

"Kematian Kris membayangimu. Dan aku tahu jika 'dia' mengganggumu diwaktu tertentu, Tao."

.

.

.

.

Tao duduk dengan nyaman dikursi mobil. Dia tepat berada kursi paling pinggir sebelah kanan, dengan Sehun dikursi pinggir kiri, dan Luhan berada ditengah.

Suho terlihat fokus menyetir. Sementara Chanyeol yang berada disamping kursi kemudi, hanya terdiam semenjak memasuki mobil.

Dan Baekhyun, pemuda pecinta eyeliner itu tidak bisa mengantar Sehun dan Tao ke apartemen baru mereka. Lantaran ada kepentingan yang harus diselesaikannya saat itu juga.

"Ah, sial!" Umpat Suho kesal saat melihat jalanan yang beberapa senti didepan penuh dengan mobil dan kendaraan beroda 2. Macet.

Suho menginjak rem mobilnya dengan perlahan. Seiringan dengan sebuah motor berwarna hitam yang ikut berhenti disamping kanannya.

Tao refleks menoleh kekanan saat melihat kendaraan beroda 2 dengan style yang sepertinya keluaran terbaru berwarna hitam. Yang dikendarai oleh seorang pria tinggi berambut Blonde terang dengan tatanan Mohawk. Sangat mirip dengan 'dia'.

Dibagian belakang kemeja hitam pria itu, terdapat beberapa deret tulisan dengan warna merah pekat yang bertetesan. Seperti_

Darah segar?

 **'RAGAKU TELAH MATI. MAKA, 'CINTA'KU JUGA HARUS IKUT MATI BERSAMAKU'**

Tao terlonjak kaget. Dengan mata yang membola dan tubuh bergetar hebat. Pemuda yang dijuluki panda itu berteriak histeris.

"PE-PERGI! JANGAN GANGGU AKU! PERGIII~"

Luhan yang tepat berada disamping Tao tersentak kaget. Sama halnya dengan Sehun, Chanyeol, dan Suho. Ke-4 pria itu terkaget mendengar Tao yang tiba-tiba berteriak histeris.

"A-ada apa Tao?" Tanya Luhan sedikit terbata karena kekagetannya.

Tao melihat pria bersurai Blonde itu tersenyum padanya. Senyum yang membuat jantungnya seakan terlepas dari tempatnya. Senyum itu, senyum mengerikan menurutnya.

Tangan Pria itu berlumur darah segar, dan terulur kearahnya. Seakan ingin menggapainya.

Tao meringkuk dikursinya. Tubuhnya semakin gemetar hebat. "T-TIDAK! PERGIIIII, JANGAN GANGGU AKU! HIKS KUMOHON PERGIII!"

Sehun terlihat semakin khawatir saat mata tajamnya menangkap Tao yang semakin memucat dengan keringat yang bercucuran dari keningnya.

Luhan langsung memeluk Tao. Mengusap pelan punggungnya mencoba menenangkan. Dapat dirasakannya tubuh didekapannya bergetar hebat.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Sehun pada Luhan yang tengah mencoba menenangkan sang kekasih.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan Hunnie, Tao baik-baik saja." Jawabnya tenang.

Chanyeol dan Suho terdiam. Bukan berarti kedua pria itu tidak mengkhawatirkan keadaan si pemuda panda. Hanya saja, pikiran keduanya terlampau kacau perihal masalah ini.

Entahlah. Chanyeol merasa kejadian yang dialami kesayangannya itu tidak biasa.

Luhan memaksa otaknya untuk berpikir keras. Sekiranya apa yang membuat Tao histeris seperti itu.

Tanpa sengaja, mata Luhan mengarah pada satu sisi. Dimana seorang pria tampan berambut pirang terang dengan tatanan Mohawk juga tengah menatapnya.

Pria itu tersenyum miring. Seakan memandangnya remeh.

'Siapa dia?' Batin Luhan penasaran.

.

.

.

.

Sudah setengah jam lebih Sehun dan yang lainnya tiba di apartement barunya. Ia sudah memindahkan beberapa koper yang dibawanya kedalam kamar. Mungkin besok atau lusa ia baru memindahkan pakaian-pakaiannya ke lemari. Karena sungguh, saat ini ia merasa sangat lelah.

Lagipula Luhan, Suho, dan Chanyeol masih berada disini. Tidak mungkin ia berbenah dan meninggalkan mereka begitu saja.

Sementara Tao tengah tertidur disofa yang mampu menampung tubuh tingginya. Dengan lapisan selimut tebal yang dipakaikan oleh Luhan.

Sepertinya Tao kelelahan karena terlalu lama menangis. Dipipinya terdapat jejak air mata yang mengering. Bahkan sesekali terdengar sesenggukan dari belah bibirnya padahal ia tengah tertidur, karena sehabis menangis tadi sepertinya.

Sehun membenarkan posisi selimut Tao yang sedikit tersingkap karena pergerakan pelan pemuda manis itu. Ditatapnya lamat-lamat wajah pucat itu, setelahnya mengecup singkat keningnya.

Sehun mengalihkan tatapannya pada tiga pria lain diruangan itu. Baru saja ia akan menanyakan suatu hal yang mengganjal dipikirannya pada Luhan, bel apartement barunya berbunyi.

"Biar aku yang buka," Kata Luhan saat melihat Sehun hendak beranjak dari duduknya.

Sehun mengangguk. "Baiklah,"

.

.

.

.

Luhan memutar kenop pintu secara perlahan.

Dan keningnya berkerut saat melihat seorang pria yang lebih tinggi darinya. Berpakaian serba hitam, berambut pirang dibagian depan membentuk poni kesamping. Tampan. Luhan akui itu.

Pria ini cukup familiar baginya. Dan Luhan mencoba mengingat-ingat dimana ia berjumpa dengannya. Sampai ingatannya tertuju pada waktu setengah jam yang lalu. Saat mereka terkena macet.

Ya! Pria pirang ini adalah pria yang tersenyum padanya tadi.

"K-kau?!"

Pria itu tersenyum tampan. "Boleh aku masuk? Tidak sopan jika bertamu di luar seperti ini."

Luhan tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Memperbolehkan pria ini masuk atau tidak. Sehingga tanpa sadar ia hanya mengangguk pelan. Dan membuka pintu lebih lebar mempersilahkan pria itu untuk masuk.

Pria tampan berambut pirang itu berjalan keruang tamu yang ditunjukkan Luhan. Matanya menangkap sosok manis yang tengah terlelap dengan damai.

Sudut kanan bibirnya terangkat. Mengukir seringai yang pas diwajahnya yang rupawan. Tanpa menyadari seorang pria cantik disampingnya yang memandangnya aneh.

Luhan memperhatikan pria tinggi disampingnya yang dengan lancang menatapi Tao dengan kilatan aneh.

"Ekhem!" Luhan berdehem sedikit keras guna menyadarkan pria disampingnya yang masih fokus menatapi Tao. "Silahkan duduk!"

Pria itu tersentak mendengar deheman Luhan. "A-Ah ya, terimakasih." Balasnya sopan. Ia duduk tepat disofa lain yang berdeketan dengan sofa yang di duduki Luhan.

"Siapa dia, Hyung?"

Luhan mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pria itu pada Sehun.

"Aku Kim Jong In, panggil saja Kai." Pria itu memperkenalkan diri sebelum pria cantik tersebut menjawab. "Ku dengar ada tetangga baru dikawasan apartementku, jadi aku datang berkunjung." Katanya mencoba menjelaskan niatnya.

"Aku Sehun, dia Hyungku Luhan, yang itu Chanyeol dan itu Suho." Balas Sehun sembari menunjuk sepupunya Luhan, dan kedua temannya yang lain.

Pria bernama Kai itu mengangguk paham. Jarinya menunjuk salah seorang yang tertidur lelap. "Apa dia Tao?" Tanyanya.

Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Gurat kebingungan tercetak jelas diwajahnya. "Darimana kau tau namanya? Bahkan aku belum menyebut namanya sama sekali," Selidik Sehun.

Sementara pria bernama Kai itu tersenyum canggung. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. "Ano, aku mengetahuinya dari pemilik apartement ini. Dia mengatakan nama kalian yang akan tinggal disini." Jawabnya setenang mungkin.

"Kurasa pemilik apartement ini terlalu 'publication'. Sampai membuka data penyewa apartementnya pada sembarang orang dengan mudahnya,"

Kai terkekeh pelan mendengar kata sindiran dari pria berkulit putih pucat bernama Sehun itu. 'Sombong sekali'. Batinnya mengejek.

Chanyeol berdiri, diikuti Suho yang berada disebelahnya. "Kami pamit pulang Sehun, maaf tidak bisa berlama-lama." Katanya sembari tersenyum tipis.

"Benar. Ada sedikit kendala dikantor, dan ayah memintaku untuk menanganinya." Sambung Suho. "Lain kali aku akan datang berkunjung. Jaga Tao baik-baik." Ia berjalan keluar setelah membungkuk sopan pada pria yang akan menjadi tetangga Sehun. Dan pria itu balas membungkuk sopan sembari mengucapkan 'Hati-hati'.

Chanyeol mendekati sofa dimana Tao terlelap. Diusapnya lembut surai hitam itu. Lalu memberikan sebuah kecupan hangat di keningnya. "Chan-Gege sayang TaoZi, baik-baik disini panda." Bisiknya lirih.

Chanyeol kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. Menatap Sehun yang juga tengah menatapnya. Ia menepuk pelan pundak pemuda itu. "Jaga adik kesayanganku baik-baik. Aku mempercayakan Panda kesayanganku padamu, Oh Sehun."

Sehun mengangguk mantap. "Tentu!"

Luhan tidak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum mendengar penuturan Chanyeol barusan. Ia bangga dengan Chanyeol. Sungguh!.

Chanyeol yang menyayangi Tao selayaknya pemuda bertubuh jangkung itu menyayangi kekasih sendiri. Tapi itu bukan berarti ia mencintai Tao. Chanyeol hanya menganggap Tao adik, sama halnya seperti Baekhyun yang notabene adalah kekasihnya yang sebenarnya. Hanya saja, kesan mendalam Chanyeol pada Tao itu seakan memperlihatkan jika mereka adalah saudara kandung.

Sehun beranjak mengantar Chanyeol kedepan apartement barunya. Meninggalkan ketiga pria lain yang larut dalam keterdiaman.

Tao yang masih terlelap. Kai yang sesekali mencuri kesempatan untuk melihat wajah damai yang tengah tertidur tersebut. Dan Luhan yang sibuk memperhatikan gerak-gerik aneh pemuda berambut pirang itu.

Ingin sekali Luhan mengusir pria itu sekarang juga jika tidak mengingat aturan tata krama. Bukan apa-apa, pria itu memiliki kesan tidak baik dan Luhan menyadari hal itu.

Terlebih pria itu terus menatapi Tao dengan kilatan yang susah dimengerti oleh Luhan sendiri.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang menarik diwajah Tao sampai kau terus memperhatikannya seperti itu?" Celetuk Luhan sedikit sinis.

Kai tersentak. Merutuki kebodohannya yang terlalu serius memandangi wajah damai yang tengah menyelam alam mimpi itu. "Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat seorang pria memiliki gestur wajah yang indah dan tubuh semampai. Maaf atas kelancanganku," Balasnya dengam senyum teramat tipis. Yang bahkan Luhan tidak mengetahui jika pria itu tengah tersenyum atau tidak.

Luhan mendengus. Tidak mempercayai alasan sampah semacam itu. Ia adalah mahasiswa yang diam-diam mendalami sesuatu yang berbau Psycho. Meskipun itu bukan jurusan yang ia ambil.

Maka dari itu, Luhan dapat membaca jika pria disampingnya ini hanya beralasan agar ia tidak bertanya lagi.

Bahkan Luhan dapat menebak dari gerak geriknya jika pria ini tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Akhirnya Luhan diam tanpa kata. Tapi matanya fokus memperhatikan gerak-gerik pria berkulit Tan itu. Ia memejamkan mata beberapa detik, lalu membukanya perlahan yang langsung tertuju pada sosok Kai.

"Aku akan mengambil air minum sebentar. Kau mau minum apa?" Tanya Luhan.

"Air putih, itu sudah cukup." Sahut Kai menjawab.

Luhan berjalan menuju arah dapur yang sudah ditunjukkan oleh petugas lelaki yang membenahi apartement tadi. Berjalan dengan langkah tergesa-gesa. Lalu bersembunyi dibalik dinding yang tepat menghadap kearah ruang tamu.

'Aku tidak yakin dengan pemikiranku sendiri, tapi aku menyadari jika wajahnya tadi berubah walau itu hanya dalam 1 detik.' Batinnya ragu. "Aku harus membuat pria itu pergi dari sini sekarang juga." Gumamnya sangat pelan.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau mengenal anak semanis dan se-sexy itu." Celetuk seorang pria pada pria dengan surai yang sama. "Andai aku masih 'hidup', aku tidak segan mendekatinya."

Pria satunya berdecih. "Jangan banyak bicara! Cepat katakan dimana tempatnya. Aku hanya punya waktu sampai jam 12 malam ini." Desaknya tak sabaran.

"Baiklah-baiklah." Ucap pria itu mengalah. Ia memberi tahu alamat yang ditanya oleh seorang pria yang ber'eksistensi' sama dengannya.

Alamat seorang Huang Zi Tao berada.

.

.

.

.

Luhan mendudukkan diri disamping Sehun yang termenung. Tao sudah dipindahkan oleh Sehun kedalam kamar, jadi disini hanya ada mereka berdua.

Luhan menerawang. Masalah ini sungguh rumit menurutnya. Tanpa sengaja matanya mengarah pada jam, yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 08.00 PM.

"Kau ingin makan apa Hunnie? Aku akan memasakkan sesuatu untukmu." Tanya Luhan memecah keheningan.

"Aku sedang tidak nafsu makan Hyung." Jawabnya lesu.

Luhan mengangguk. Karena ia pun sama dengan sepupunya tersebut.

"Kau tahu hyung, aku merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi." Lirih Sehun dengan tatapan kosong.

Luhan terdiam. Sehun benar. Karena Luhan juga merasakan hal itu.

Keheningan kembali menghampiri keduanya. Dan Luhan memberanikan diri untuk mengungkapkan hal yang mengganjal dipikirannya. "Sehun, aku menangkap sisi tidak baik dari pria tadi. Disaat aku berpura-pura menumpahkan air dibajunya －Luhan mengaku ia tidak sengaja－ agar ia segera pulang, setetes air mengenai wajahnya. Dan tetesan air itu perlahan berubah warna menjadi merah pekat!"

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya bingung. "Apa maksudmu, air itu berubah menjadi darah, begitu?"

Luhan mengangguk. "Benar. Air itu berubah menjadi darah. Aku tidak tahu pasti, tapi sepertinya aku punya jawaban untuk itu."

Sehun menatap Luhan serius. "Apa itu?"

"Kai bukan manusia!"

Sehun nyaris tersedak mendengar jawaban tidak masuk akal Luhan. Kepalanya terasa berputar memikirkan hal mustahil itu. "Itu tidak mungkin!" Bantahnya tak percaya.

"Aku mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya!" Ucap Luhan serius. "Dan kau tahu, jika manusia berjalan diatas lantai akan terdengar kaki menapak sekalipun suaranya sangat pelan. Dan Kai! Tidak ada sama sekali suara peraduan antara sepatunya terhadap lantai! Itu artinya dia mengambang! Dan aku baru menyadari hal itu setelah dia pergi, Sehun!"

Oke. Ini cukup mengejutkan bagi Sehun. Luhan tidak mungkin berkata bohong padanya, mengingat sepupunya itu sering berselancar di internet, mencari tahu hal-hal semacam itu.

Baru saja Sehun akan menanggapi ucapan Luhan. Keduanya dikejutkan oleh teriakan histeris Tao yang menggema.

Mereka berdua berlari kearah kamar tempat Tao berada. Dan keduanya terkejut bukan main saat tak menemukan seorangpun diruangan itu.

"Tao! Kau ada dimana?! Jawab aku Tao!"

.

.

.

.

Tao meringsut mundur kebelakang. Ia ketakutan bukan main saat melihat sesosok pria bertubuh tinggi yang merangkak mendekatinya. Dan sialnya pergerakannya harus terhenti karena punggungnya menabrak dinding.

Tao menangis. Wajah itu sangat menyeramkan menurutnya. Setengah wajahnya hancur, dibagian pipi kirinya penuh darah dengan kulit yang mengelupas. Dan setengah bibirnya robek memperlihatkan setengah gigi bagian dalamnya. Dan mata sebelah kirinya putih tanpa pupil.

Tangan pucat yang penuh dengan darah segar itu mencoba menyentuhnya. Tapi Tao mencoba menepisnya meski sebenarnya ia sangat ketakutan. "HIKS, J-JANGAN SENTUH AKU!"

Bagai sesuatu yang sangat tidak normal, wajah itu perlahan berubah, luka-luka diwajahnya tertutup sempurna. Menyisakan wajah tampan yang rupawan yang malah membuat Tao semakin ketakutan.

"Ikutlah denganku Tao, ikut mati bersamaku." Bisik pria itu yang dibalas gelengan kuat pria manis tersebut.

"T-TIDAK! PERGI DARIKU! HIKS JANGAN GANGGU AKU, KUMOHON~"

Rasanya Tao ingin berteriak memanggil Sehun atau Luhan sekarang juga. Tapi entah kenapa suaranya seakan hilang begitu saja. Sampai saat tangan berlumur darah segar dengan bau anyir yang membuat perutnya mual itu terulur kearahnya.

Dan rasa panas serta sakit yang luar biasa sekaligus dirasakannya saat tangan itu berhasil menggenggam telapak tangannya.

"AAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGHH, SAKIIIIIIIIT! LEPASSHH!"

BRAKK

Pintu kamar itu dibuka paksa dari luar.

"Tao! Kau ada dimana?! Jawab aku Tao!" Teriak Sehun kalut.

 **'Sehun! Aku disini'**

"Tao! Jawab! Apa yang terjadi!" Sambung Luhan sembari memeriksa dimana kira-kira Tao berada. Ia sudah memeriksa kamar mandi dikamar itu, tetapi ia sama sekali tidak menemukan Tao.

 **'Aku disini Lulu-Gege, hiks, lihat a-aku'** Jerit Tao sekuat mungkin. Tapi aneh, tidak ada satupun diantara Sehun dan Luhan yang mendengarnya. Padahal Tao tahu, jarak mereka sangat dekat saat ini.

Mata Luhan bergerak liar. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat matanya menangkap genangan berwarna merah pekat tepat disudut pinggir ruangan.

Luhan berlari kesudut, dan terbelalak melihat genangan itu ternyata adalah darah segar. "Astagah!" Pekiknya.

 **'Luhan-Gege, sakit~ tolong aku~'**

Sehun menghampiri Luhan. Dan reaksinya lebih terkejut dari pemuda cantik itu. Matanya mendadak kosong dengan perasaan kacau. "A-apa yang terjadi?" Lirihnya ditengah ambang kesadarannya.

 **'Sehun-ah, hiks, sakit~ tolooong'** Jerit Tao yang lagi-lagi bagai tertelan angin. Kedua pemuda itu sama sekali tidak mendengarnya.

Luhan mendongak. Melihat sederet tulisan yang ditulis menggunakan cairan berwarna merah pekat tersebut.

 **'AKU BAHAGIA. KARENA SEKARANG AKU LENGKAP. RAGAKU MATI, DAN CINTAKU JUGA IKUT MATI BERSAMAKU'**

Luhan terduduk lemas. Dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir deras. Ia berusaha keras agar tidak kehilangan kesadarannya. Dengan perlahan ia mengambil smartphone disakunya, lalu mengirimkan sebuah pesan singkat pada sahabatnya Suho yang kantornya berada tak jauh dari lokasi apartement baru sepupunya.

[Cepat kesini. Kejadian buruk-]

Luhan tidak sanggup lagi untuk mengetik beberapa deret huruf.

Send To Suho

Tetapi ia tetap mengirim pesan itu pada sahabatnya.

.

.

.

.

Luhan menangis sambil memeluk Sehun yang tak sadarkan diri. Ia tahu betapa hancurnya adik sepupunya itu.

TAP

TAP

TAP

Terdengar langkah kaki yang tergesa-gesa menuju kearah mereka. Dan Luhan mengetahui jelas siapa itu.

"Luhan? Sehun?"

Pemuda itu mendekat. Dan terkejut melihat Sehun yang terkulai lemah dipelukan Luhan. "Apa yang telah terjadi Lu? Dan Sehun, kenapa ia sampai seperti ini?"

Luhan diam tak menjawab. Tangannya menunjuk sebuah cermin disudut ruangan.

Suho mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Luhan. Dan ia tak bisa untuk tidak terkejut saat melihat lantai yang penuh dengan cairan berwarna merah pekat. Dan ia tidak bodoh hanya untuk menebak cairan apa itu.

Terlebih dengan sederet tulisan yang ditulis dengan cairan yang sama dipermukaan cermin. "A-apa maksudnya ini semua?"

Kali ini Luhan menjawab. Dia masih memeluk Sehun yang sepertinya kesadarannya sudah kembali. "Tao, dia telah pergi Suho." Dan tangisnya kembali pecah saat mengatakan itu.

Mata Suho membelalak kaget. Kilat matanya menyiratkan jika ia tidak percaya dengan ucapan Luhan. "Jangan bercanda Lu,! Baru tadi siang dia bersama kita, Dan dia baik-baik saja!"

"AKU TIDAK BERBOHONG! APA FAKTA DIDEPAN MATAMU INI TIDAK CUKUP UNTUK MENJELASKAN SEMUANYA!" Teriak Luhan kalap.

Tao menangis. Melihat orang-orang kesayangannya yang sama sekali tidak bisa melihatnya.

Tao sudah tidak kuat lagi. Tubuhnya seakan mati rasa. Lehernya yang diikat dengan sebuah tali dari atas semakin membuat nafasnya memberat.

Tao tahu waktunya tidak akan lama lagi. Maka dari itu, dengan sisa tenaganya ia menggerakkan jemarinya kearah cermin, dengan susah payah membuat beberapa deret huruf tepat diatas tulisan lain dicermin itu.

'Selamat tinggal semuanya. Aku mencintaimu Sehun'

Entah Luhan memang diciptakan untuk mengetahui hal-hal mysterius atau apa. Matanya dengan tanggap menangkap sederet kalimat yang tadi tidak dilihatnya dicermin itu. Tulisan yang menggunakan bahan dasar yang sama. Darah segar.

 **'KEKALUTAN MEM'BUTA'KAN. TENANG ADALAH KUNCI UTAMA UNTUK MELIHAT 'DUNIA'**

Apa maksud dari tulisan itu?

Luhan memutar otak. Mencoba memecahkan teka-teki yang sialnya menurutnya teramat sulit. Mungkin karena pikirannya yang memang sedang kacau.

"Sehun, Suho, coba perhatikan sederet tulisan itu." Perintah Luhan sambil pada cermin tersebut.

Suho maupun Sehun menurut. Dan Sehun hanya terdiam kaku. Otaknya seperti hilang lenyap, sehingga ia tidak bisa berpikir secara jernih. Sementara Suho hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Apa maksudnya itu, Lu?"

Luhan tak menjawab.

Kalut?

Buta?

Melihat?

Dunia?

Oke! Luhan Sudah mengetahui jawabannya!  
"Kekalutan membuatmu tidak akan melihat apa-apa. Tenangkan diri, maka kau akan bisa melihat semuanya." Kata Luhan sedikit ragu dengan pendeskripsiannya terhadap kode tersebut.

Luhan melihat gurat kebingungan diwajah Sehun maupun Suho. "Bersikap tenang, maka kita akan bisa melihat semuanya. Mengetahui apa yang telah terjadi." Katanya menjelaskan.

Keduanya mengangguk paham. Dan menuruti apa yang dikatakan Luhan.

Ketiga pria berlainan umur itu memejamkan mata. Mengatur nafas. Mencoba menenangkan diri.

Sekitar 3 menit mereka melakukan itu. Dan ketiganya kompak membuka mata secara bersamaan.

Dan pemandangan pertama yang tersaji dihadapan mereka, mampu membuat jantung ketiganya mencelos.

Pemandangan yang amat sangat menyakitkan.

Tao. Pria berwajah manis terkesan cantik itu tergantung tak berdaya tepat didepan cermin. Dengan posisi leher yang diikat, dan kaki yang mengambang 5centi dari lantai.

Sehun jatuh terduduk, dengan air mata yang tidak bisa dibendungnya lagi.

Kenapa?

Kenapa Tao meninggalkannya secepat ini?

Kris. Ya, pemuda brengsek itu penyebab ini semua.

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Wajahnya merah padam karena emosi yang memuncak. "BRENGSEK KAU LI JIA HENG! TERKUTUK KAU SIALAN!" Makinya entah pada siapa.

Luhan memeluk Sehun yang terlihat sangat rapuh. "Hiks, hentikan itu Sehun! Itu tidak ada gunanya. Tao sudah pergi," Ucapnya mencoba menenangkan. Meskipun sebenarnya ia sendiri tidak bisa menahan tangis dan amarahnya. Sungguh, Luhan sangat membenci Kris sekarang.

Tapi apa gunanya membenci orang yang telah mati?

"Tao sudah meninggalkanku hyung. Tao meninggalkan aku sendiri~" Lirihnya sengau.

Luhan menggeleng. "Tao akan tetap bersamamu. Sampai kapanpun itu, biarkan ia tetap dihatimu Sehun, untuk selamanya meski ia telah tiada."

Sehun tak bergeming. Hatinya serasa hancur berkeping-keping saat ini.

Suho menaiki sebuah kursi tepat didekat posisi tubuh Tao digantung. Lalu memotong tali yang tersambung pada leher pemuda manis itu dengan sebuah gunting yang didapatnya dari laci.

Suho menangkap tubuh tak berdaya itu setelah tali tersebut putus. Lalu membawanya turun, dan membaringkannya dilantai.

Tubuh Tao masih terasa hangat. Tetapi detak jantung dan denyutan nadinya tidak lagi berfungsi. Suho menunduk dalam diam. Sesak didadanya seketika membuncah melihat pemandangan menyakitkan dihadapannya.

Tao itu anak yang manis, lugu, dan baik hati. Tapi kenapa kepergiannya secara tragis begini.

Sehun berdiri. Berjalan mendekat pada Tao yang dibaringkan oleh Suho. Ia tersenyum kecut melihat leher Tao yang memerah dan sedikit berdarah karena efek tali yang mengikatnya. Perkiraannya, Tao mencoba melepas tali dilehernya yang malah membuat lehernya lecet dan berdarah.

Sehun terduduk. Merengkuh tubuh tak berdaya itu dalam pelukan erat. "Bangun Tao-ie, jangan tinggalkan aku." Ratapnya dengan air mata yang mengalir deras. "Jangan pergi Tao-ie hiks.. Aku mencintaimu Tao, bangunlah, maka aku akan menikahimu,"

Luhan mendekat. "Relakan dia pergi Sehun. Biarkan dikehidupannya yang sekarang ia tenang."

.

.

.

.

Luhan dan Sehun tengah berada diruang tamu. Luhan sibuk dengan Laptopnya serta Sehun yang tengah termenung.  
Pemuda tampan berambut silver itu memang sering melamun semenjak meninggalnya Tao 1 hari yang lalu.  
Luhan membelalak saat matanya tanpa sengaja melihat sebuah artikel.  
 **MAKAM PUTRA LIE WILLIAM HENG, LI JIA HENG, KEMBALI! DENGAN SEBUAH MAKAM BARU DISAMPINGNYA BERTULISKAN HUANG ZI TAO**  
Bagaimana mungkin makam Tao yang berbeda tempat dengan makam Kris kini bisa bersampingan?  
Itukah yang namanya 'Death In Love'?

 **END**

 **EPILOG**

Tao kembali meneriaki pemuda bersurai pirang itu untuk menyingkir dari sudut bangunan yang teramat tinggi itu. "Pergi dari sana atau kau akan jatuh!"

"Tidak akan!" Pemuda tampan bersurai pirang menolak tegas. "Sebelum kau mau menjadi kekasihku, aku tidak akan bergeser sedikitpun dari sini,!"

Si pemuda manis mengepalkan tangannya. Entahlah. Emosinya semakin meluap melihat tingkah kekanakan pemuda berumur 24 tahun, yang berada tak jauh dari posisinya berdiri. "MENYINGKIR DARI SANA, KRIS!"

Pria tampan berwajah blasteran China-Canada itu, malah semakin melangkahkan kakinya kesudut pinggir bangunan. "Kau hanya punya dua pilihan... Menerimaku, atau aku mati?" Ucapnya santai.

"Aku tidak harus memilih. Karena aku tidak akan pernah mau memilih, Kris! Jadi, jangan memaksaku!"

Pria tampan itu －Kris, tertawa keras.

Bukan. Dia bukan tertawa karena mendengar penolakan dari si pemuda manis.

Kris hanya mentertawakan dirinya sendiri. Betapa bodohnya dirinya. Mengharapkan balasan perasaannya terhadap pemuda manis itu. Pemuda yang jelas-jelas sama sekali tidak menyukainya. "Apa karena pria brengsek itu heh? Sehun? Apa aku benar?"

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Sehun." Balasnya dingin.

Kris mengeryit. Memasang wajah seolah dia tengah bingung. "Benarkah? Oh yaya, lalu, apa alasanmu menolakku, Huang Zi Tao?"

"Karena aku memang tidak menyukaimu, Kris! AKU MENCINTAI SEHUN! APA KAU PUAS!"

"Tao!"

Kedua pemuda berbeda umur itu menoleh saat mendengar suara pemuda lain diantara mereka. Seorang pria tinggi berambut silver, dan pria yang sedikit lebih kecil berambut coklat muda.

"Sehun, Luhan-ge?" Panggil si pemuda manis pelan.

Pria berambut silver berjalan pelan mendekati Tao. Diikuti oleh pria yang lebih kecil, Luhan. "Apa yang terjadi Tao?" Tanyanya khawatir.

Belum sempat Tao menjawab, Kris sudah lebih dulu mengeluarkan suara.

Ungkapan yang pemuda tampan itu lontarkan, mampu membuat jantung ketiga pria lainnya memompa begitu cepat. Terkejut.

"Tidak ada yang boleh memiliki Tao selain aku. Sekalipun aku mati, aku akan membawa Tao ikut bersamaku!"

SREEET

Tepat saat Kris menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"KRIS!"

Kejadian itu terjadi begitu cepat. Tapi amat sangat terekam jelas dimata dan pikiran mereka.

Tao berlari kesudut pinggir bangunan, tempat tadi pemuda tinggi berada. Tubuhnya jatuh berlutut. Dengan masing-masing tangan menumpu tubuhnya sendiri pada sisi bangunan.

Dapat dilihatnya tubuh tinggi tegap itu meluncur kebawah. Lalu dengan sangat amat menyakitkan, dia menyaksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, bagaimana saat tubuh itu diterjang sebuah truck besar yang berlari dengan kencang.

"KRIIIIIISSS~"

 **END!**

 **Maaf ceritanya terkesan aneh dan membingungkan..** **  
Oh iya, aku memang sengaja make Kai sebagai pemeran pembantu disini. Dan untuk penjelasan siapa itu Kai, Kai itu makhluk yang bangkit dari kematiannya seperti Kris.  
Dan untuk penjelasan tentang Kris, Kris itu cinta mati sama Tao. Jadi dia punya tekad kalo dia mati cintanya bakal ikut mati bersamanya. Meskipun itu akan menyakiti Tao sendiri.**

 **Ini kan aku make konsep mysteri ya, jadi readers sengaja aku buat menebak-nebak jalan ceritanya. Hehe. Semoga ngerti jalan ceritanya ya**

 **Sekian penjelasan dari aku ya.  
Salam KThs GUYS**


End file.
